<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yarishi Week 2020 by GayestCuChulainnFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622556">Yarishi Week 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayestCuChulainnFan/pseuds/GayestCuChulainnFan'>GayestCuChulainnFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, M/M, Yarishi Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:29:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayestCuChulainnFan/pseuds/GayestCuChulainnFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My works for Yarishi Week 2020!</p><p>4/12: Odd Jobs<br/>4/13: Muramasa<br/>4/14: Birthday<br/>4/15: Uruz / Willpower<br/>4/16: Flower Language<br/>4/17: Reclass<br/>4/18: Role-Juggling</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Emiya Shirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yarishi Week 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yo, lad. What brings you here?"</p><p>This time, Lancer is working at the antique shop. It's an odd situation, considering the other Servant who works here. Shirou is once again surprised by his ability to make friends with even the worst of enemies.</p><p>"Oh, I was just checking up on Rider. She told me she got a job here. I didn't expect to see you here, considering how you two are fighting for Mitsuzuri-san's affection."</p><p>At some point (or would it be at some iteration?) during the inexplicable time loop he was stuck in, Lancer had become part of Shirou's routine. Every time Fuyuki returned to October 8th, Lancer somehow managed to find a new job. And every time Shirou woke up at the beginning of the loop, he looking for Lancer was one of his top priorities; sometimes he even skipped school to do so.</p><p>"Huh? You mean that classmate of yours? I haven't really talked to her, actually," Lancer rests his chin in the space between his forefinger and thumb. "Unless I'm forgetting something..."</p><p>And, for some reason, Shirou always makes up an excuse to see Lancer. Half the time, he forgets that he's the only one who remembers past loops, and it leads to situations like this. Something tells him that admitting he's actively looking for Lancer is basically like admitting something else. He doubts Lancer would mind someone of the same sex liking him that way, but the thought still makes Shirou a little nervous.</p><p>"No, I think I was remembering wrong. Anyway, Lancer, how've you been?"</p><p>The possibility of confessing his... feelings for Lancer has come to Shirou's mind, but the nature of the loop has stopped him. Despite the same four days repeating, some minor details carry over when the loop resets, and things still progress. Whether it's the preparations for the culture festival or Rin coming back from London, the nature of the loop is not stagnant. If the confession goes wrong, the loop could erase his mistakes, or it could very well make Lancer remember despite being an event from the "future".</p><p>"The fish've been biting every morning, and this job's stable! Things are going great, if you ask me! What about you, lad? Have you finally done it with one of the lovely women living with you?" One thing that is stagnant about the loop, though, is Lancer's crudeness. Upon seeing Shirou's flush, the Servant continues teasing him. "Was it Saber? Sakura? What about the one that was in London? Rin, was it?"</p><p>With a hearty "Good going, lad," Lancer almost breaks Shirou's back with a bone-shattering slap.</p><p>"Oi, stop it, Lancer! We can't just talk about that kind of thing in broad daylight!"</p><p>Lancer only sees this as confirmation that Shirou has indeed been in bed recently. "Wait, was it Rider?" ("I'm right here," Rider brandishes one of her daggers at him.) "Wait, is this why you asked about the archery club girl? It was her, wasn't it!"</p><p>Shirou sighs in exasperation. Despite the shameless questions, he really enjoys Lancer's company. Eyes drifting to Lancer's large hands and sturdy forearms, Shirou thinks of the other reasons to enjoy it. So for now, despite not being involved with him that way, Shirou's going to enjoy finding Lancer at whatever job he's working at.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>